faustinosyndicatefandomcom-20200213-history
Faustino Syndicate
=Faustino Syndicate= The Faustino Syndicate, '''also known as '''The Syndicate, or '''The Faustino Crime Family '''is an Italian-American criminal organization based in Blaine County, San Andreas. It is one of the most active crime families. The family has been known to hold territory in Grapeseed, Sandy Shores, and the northern coast of the Alamo Sea. The family is notorious for its use of deception, manipulation, cooperation, and diplomacy to achieve its goals rather than overt and senseless violence. The Syndicate is one of the few remaining Cosa Nostra groups to require its membership to avoid shooting other criminals unless provoked or threatened. Their primary operations include gambling, bookmaking, and an underground sports league. History Origins Historical Leadership Boss (Official and Acting) * August 2013 - present –– Doc Faustino ** Acting November 2013 - January 2014 –– Mac Scofield –– became soldier ** Acting July 2014 –– Lefty Guns –– became Underboss ** Acting August 2014 - present –– Devin Dolore Underboss (Official and Acting) * August 2013 - July 2014 –– Tino DeLuca –– retired * July 2014 - present –– Sonny Campisi ** Acting August 2014 - present –– Judge Faustino Consigliere (Official and Acting) * July 2014 - present –– Devin "Dev" Dolore ** Acting August 2014 - present –– Casey Vercetti Street Boss The position of Street Boss was created to coordinate peacetime and wartime protection of the family's highest ranking members. * November 2013 - January 2014 –– Austin Scofield –– fled Los Santos * June 2014 –– Mac Scofield –– retired * June 2014 - present –– Casey Vercetti Current Family Members Administration *Boss Romero "Doc" Faustino. Boss since August 2013. Known for being soft spoken, introspective, and extremely close guarded. Responsible for a major push in to Northeastern parts of Los Santos. Pushed the family in to pursuing higher amounts of wealth through partnership and diplomacy. *Acting Boss/Consigliere Devin "Dev" Dolore. Older mobster famous for running gambling junkets across the country. Mentor and blood relative of many of the families made members including Casey Vercetti, Andre Luciano and Romero Faustino. Owns an airport hangar at Los Santos International Airport. *Underboss Benjamin "Lefty" Ruggiero. Old rival turned friend of the Syndicate. One if the Syndicates founder who returned from a military career to help jump start the crime families inception. Said to have a major hand in many important events in underworld history, such as the founding of the original mafia commission and the overthrow of Liberty City mob boss Aroldo Bianco. Currently residing in Vice City on break. Strong ties to criminals across the country. *Acting Underboss/Caporegime Judge Faustino. Powerful capo regime who runs a farm team for the crime family. Introduced many profitable earners. *Acting Consigliere/Street Boss Casey Vercetti. One of the most violent members Cosa Nostra members alive. Involved in paid bodyguard work, contract killing and dozens of shootouts against rival criminals. Owns Casey's diner in the industrial west side of Los Santos. Caporegimes *Dre Faustino –– controls the largest crew in the family with several made members and many associates. Ordered the murder of two criminals for talking too much and threatening the Faustinos. Controls Chamberlain heights and surrounding areas. *Philix Faustino –– One time member of the Flynn Crime Family who switched sides after a sit-down in Sandy Shores convinced him otherwise. One-time driver for Judge Faustino. Embroiled in two conflicts, one with the Satana Cartel, another with the Varacoso group. Said to be proficient with any gun. *(Acting Underboss) Judge Faustino –– Longtime captain who runs a small crew with many heavy hitters. Trains many recruits in to proficient shots and smooth talking businessmen before sending them off to work in other crews or on jobs for the bosses. ---